freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Office
:Were you looking for the office in the sequel? Main = .]] The Office (also known as the Security Guard's Office) is the central location in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the player will reside for the entirety of the game. It is the only place that the player can defend themselves from the animatronics. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sits a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, and a speaker. On top of one of the monitoring screens sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. In front of the speaker is a spider web. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture features Bonnie popping out of a white and red box. The drawing diagonal to it shows a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces. The picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons. The picture diagonal to shows Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings, mostly obscured: the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake, with what may be Chica and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large, colored text on top that appears to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. More pictures just like these can be seen in the West Hall (CAM 2A). On either side of the player are large windows, which let them see out from The Office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant, and contain some electrical things, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest the player are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the doors, which protect the player from intruding animatronics, and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the player to see directly outside The Office. The more lights and doors that are active, the more power is drained. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. In the Android version of the game, the player may purchase decorative plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica for The Office. The Bonnie plush sits on the left side of the desk, Freddy on top of the monitor in front of the poster, and Chica to the right of the fan. Trivia * Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will play a honk sound. The sound can still be generated even after the power is fully drained. The sound will not cut off unless the player moves their mouse to another area of the nose before clicking again. * There is a cupcake with eyes at the right side of the room. It appears to be the same cupcake that Chica holds whilst on the Show Stage. * Sometimes, a very faint circus-like music plays. What causes it is currently unknown. * Some items in The Office, such as the light and the fan, seem to be the passive power users (the first green bar) that are always draining power. These cannot be turned off manually, and only ever shut down when the power goes out. *The Office is one of two rooms in which three animatronics can appear at the same time: Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. The other location is the Show Stage. *Though Bonnie appears in the doorway, the player can still see a faint shadow of his ears through the window when turning on the lights. Doing so will alert the player that Bonnie is still lurking outside of the door, and it is not safe to open it. * Though the phone calls that can be heard from The 1st Night to The 5th Night are heard after a phone ring, no phone can be found in the office. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the Office has some new visual changes. There is a front entrance where Foxy can leap in and there are vents now instead of doors. |-|Images = Gameplay Office_Normal.png|The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. Bonnie blarg.gif|Bonnie attacking the player (click to animate). Chica blarg.gif|Chica attacking the player (click to animate). Output swP4iS.gif|Freddy attacking the player (click to animate). Output b2VZwk.gif|Foxy popping into The Office just before he attacks the player (click to animate). Office_Gold.png|Golden Freddy in The Office. 305.png|The Office when the power runs out, with Freddy in the doorway. Darkened Office.png|The Office after the backup power has gone out (notice the barely-visible shine on the door frames). Output o2BAmu.gif|Freddy attacking after the power goes out (click to animate). Chica_in_the_Office.jpg|Chica from behind the window at The Office. Bonnie_in_the_Office.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the door at The Office. both.jpg|Bonnie and Chica teaming up. 38a.png|The Office with plushies of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica (mobile version only). FNAF 2 The_Office_2.png|The Office. FNAF 2 Old Bonnie 2.png|Bonnie on the Office. Office_Right_Light.png|The right air vent, in this part, Chica will attack you. Office_Central_Light.png|Central Light activated, to see if any animatronic will attack you. HELLS_NO.jpg|Foxy coming for the player. Foxy_jumping_out_at_the_player_in_the_FNAF2_trailer!.png|Foxy launching at the player. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Player wearing the Freddy mask. Captura de pantalla 2014-10-22 a la(s) 5.56.58 PM.png|The left window lighted. Category: Locations Category: Five Nights at Freddy's Category: Missing Pictures